


Twenty-seven times, Babe!

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has been ducking Danny's calls, and Danny is going to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-seven times, Babe!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for 1_million_words's haldoor's Birthday Challenge! I asked her for a prompt she said "Twenty-seven times, Babe!"

“What the hell?” Danny stormed into Steve’s house on a Sunday morning.

Steve called out from the kitchen as though it was an everyday event. (And maybe it was if he did the math.) “What the hell, what?”

“Twenty-seven times, babe.”

“Twenty-seven times what? Twenty-seven times in your life you haven’t been miserable for two minutes in a row? Twenty-seven times you’ve stopped yourself from barging into my house like you own it? Twenty-seven times, what, D?” Steve never looked up from doing the dishes.

“Twenty-seven times I texted or called you yesterday. And I have been happy for three minutes at least seventy-two times. Maybe not since I met you, but it has happened.”

“Did I blow you off for the prom again?” Steve pulled the drain plug then rinsed and dried his hands. “Twenty-seven times, babe? That’s excessive, even for you. What happened?”

“What happened? What if we caught a case? Where were you?”

“I dropped my phone in... water. Chin knew where I was, how to get in touch with me. It wasn’t a case, so what had you so hot and bothered yesterday?”

“I was bored! I wanted to do something. Grace had plans for the day, you weren’t here, you weren’t answering, cable was out. Where were you?”

“I was out! What the hell? I had a project to work on!”

“What project?” Danny’s eye’s narrowed.

“What? I can’t do things without you? I can’t have a life beyone Detective Danny Williams? I-”

“Hold on there! You are always prying into my life, and I generally leave your’s alone. The fact that you don’t want to tell me leads me to believe that whatever you were doing was not one hundred percent above board.”

“It was all perfectly legitimate.” Steve tried to breeze by Danny.

Danny grabbed his arm. “Do you have someone who can vouch for that?”

“Grace. I was with Grace yesterday.” He didn’t have a choice, Danny was a hound on the scent and wouldn’t let it drop any more than Steve would have in reversed roles.

“You... You were with my daughter yesterday?”

“Yeah.” 

“She’s been planning yesterday’s outing for weeks. Rachel and I rearranged weekends for it. Are you telling me that you planned to be out with my daughter all day yesterday. You took my daughter out without me?”

“You’re making this into a thing, Danny.” Steve spoke softly, not wanting to have to back-pedal.

“She’s embarrassed to be with me? She had to do something that I wasn’t good enough at? Only you?” Danny’s anger was turning into self doubt. “What were you doing? Was it some badge she needs?”

“I can’t tell you, it’s Grace’s thing. But you will find out... in two weeks.”

“What’s in two weeks?”

Steve just eyed him. The date was something Danny should recognize.

“Oh.” Danny’s smile was back. “You helped by baby make me a birthday present?”

“And I dropped my phone in water. But I didn’t tell you anything, remember that.”

“Tell me what? I called and texted you twenty-seven times yesterday and you blew me off. That’s all there is to the story.”


End file.
